Isabella Proud's Camp
'Isabella Proud's camp '''is an unmarked location in ''Fallout 3, located on the east side of the map, near Takoma Industrial Park. The camp is inhabited by some Feral Ghouls in a radiated water pool, and near it there are two corpses, which belong to the couple Isabella and Jason Proud, two scientists that spent more than two months investigating feral ghouls. They died in 2277, the same year the Lone Wanderer finds them. Description Near the pool with feral ghouls and the scientists' corpses, there is a tent which belonged to them, full of medical supplies and a terminal of Isabella's notes on her research. She and her husband spent at least 75 days investigating feral ghouls, and her work obsession kept increasing until her demise. Isabella's notes Isabella wrote eight notes on her terminal, the first one on day 45 and the last one on day 75. On day 45, Jason found a terminal and they planned to move their workstation closer to where their research was taking place. She discovers that feral ghouls don't fear daylight, contrary to popular Wastelander belief. On day 51, Isabella conducted an experiment and learned that the creatures prefer highly irradiated water. Two days later, Jason found a generator. On day 58, Isabella was approached by a feral ghoul, who sniffed her arm and went away instead of attacking. Her thoughts were that her resin-coated suit deceived the ghoul and she gave the ghoul a name: "Melinda". Despite not knowing if the creatures have a gender, she saw that "Melinda" had feminine movements. On day 68, the glowing ones came back to the camp after several days, and she called one of them "Samuel", believing that he is the alpha male and the group began to stalk them from the ruins, although Isabella wasn't concerned about this. On day 75 (the last entry), Isabella wrote that she needed to make direct contact again and that she will coat Jason's suit with resin in order to approach the group the following day at dusk. Proud's Death It is believed that "Samuel" and his group killed both Isabella and Jason. It is unknown why "Samuel" and/or his group murdered them, but it is possible that the Prouds with their high levels of radiation were, without knowing it, challenging the alpha. Because of their posture, it is possible that they were killed while sleeping. Another hypothesis states that Isabella and Jason died because of the high radiation levels they were expose to, despite them wearing radiation suits. However, this theory doesn't explain why the glowing ones were stalking them from a distance. Trivia * The glowing one called "Samuel" will only appear in the pool if the player reads the terminal entries. * If the player searches the Prouds' corpses, they will notice that Jason was armed with a 10mm pistol but Isabella wasn't armed at all, completely defenseless against a feral ghoul attack. * Entertainment-based website Dorkly included the camp on their list of 10 of the Creepiest Unmarked Locations & Encounters in Fallout 3 on August 2014. Gallery Proud marriage corpses.jpg|The Proud's corpses Samuel.jpg|"Samuel" Isabella_Proud.jpg|Isabella without her radiation suit Video Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout 3 Category:Myth Locations Category:Proven Myths Category:People Category:Creatures